Das Elfische Rittertum
by Deckenpuppel
Summary: Ein Tag im Leben eines hochelfischen Palastgardisten von Silbermond/Silvermoon.


_**Teil 1 – Im Schatten der Vergangenheit**_

»Among humans and high elves, mounted warriors are known as knights«

_- WoWRPG, Seite 108 -_

»Doch was war nur aus dem Rittertum geworden?«, murmelte Codiall Torchrider kopfschüttelnd, als er durch die Gänge des Palastes von Silvermoon schritt. Draußen war ein weiterer, makelloser Tag in den ewigen Wäldern von Quel'thalas angebrochen, und die Diener hatten die Fenster des Palastes geöffnet, damit die kühle Morgenluft und der Sonnenschein die Hallen und Korridore fluten konnten. Helles Vogelgezwitscher und das Raunen der erwachenden Stadt waren zu hören. Eine sanfte Brise zupfte an Codialls roten Haaren, die nicht recht zu dem kräftigen Blau seines Umhangs passen wollten, und trug den blühenden Duft der Palastgärten heran, der sich unter die Gerüche von blankpoliertem Stein, geöltem Holz und frisch gewaschener Seide mischte. Seine prunkvolle Rüstung ließ bei jedem Schritt ein melodisches, fast schon einlullendes Klirren erklingen, begleitet von hölzernem, nachhallendem Tockern, wann immer der Schaft seines Ranseurs den steinernen Boden berührte. Sein Kopf wanderte in routinierten Bewegungen umher und erweckte den Anschein von Wachsamkeit und Präsenz, doch ein einziger Blick in die violetten Augen des Gardisten verriet, dass er nicht gänzlich bei der Sache war.

Er selbst war sich dieser Tatsache völlig bewusst, und ein kleiner Teil von ihm tadelte sich auch nach wie vor für diese Nachlässigkeit in der Ausübung seiner Pflicht, aber er war es längst leid geworden dieser Stimme sein Gehör zu schenken. Seit mehr als 50 Jahren diente er jetzt schon in der Königlichen Garde, und nicht einmal während dieser Zeit hatte es eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für das Königshaus gegeben, ganz gleich ob von Innen, oder von Außen. Allein der Gedanke war geradezu lächerlich. Silvermoons Mauern waren unüberwindlich, das hatten die Belagerung der Horde und die Angriffe ihrer roten Drachen eindrucksvoll bewiesen, und innerhalb der Mauern hatten die Spione und Magister des Königs ihre Augen und Ohren überall. Niemand, der mächtig genug war um sich nach dem Thron zu sehnen, war gleichzeitig auch dumm oder vermessen genug um die Sunstrider Dynastie herauszufordern. Nein, dachte Codiall mit einem Anflug von Wehmut, sie waren vollkommen sicher.

Wozu also sollte er sich mehr anstrengen als nötig? Niemand im Palast scherte sich darum ob er seine Arbeit machte, solange es nur so aussah, als würde er sie machen. Im Grunde war er nur Dekoration, völlig bedeutungslos, nicht mehr wert als einer der Wandteppiche an denen er vorbei schritt. Ebenso gut hätte man seine vergoldete Prunkrüstung auf Rädern durch die Korridore rollen lassen können.

Genau aus diesem Grund gestattete er sich auf seinen Patrouillengängen immer häufiger, seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Er dachte an Frauen, Duelle, Jagden oder was immer sonst seinen gegenwärtigen Neigungen in Freizeitbeschäftigungen und Sport entsprach.

Heute jedoch war es anders.

Der Tod seines Großvaters vor einigen Wochen hatte ihn überraschend rührselig gestimmt. Das Ableben des alten Mannes war weder unerwartet noch von besonderer Tragik gezeichnet gewesen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund ließ es Codiall nicht los. Mit irritierender Regelmäßigkeit zerrte es seine Gedanken zu längst vergangenen Zeiten hin und machte ihm das Herz schwer mit den blassen Erinnerungen infantiler Sehnsüchte. Er war verstimmt. Er hasste es, wenn ihn derartig erbärmliche Gefühle heimsuchten.

Seine Laune verschlechterte sich noch weiter als ihn sein Weg ausgerechnet durch die königliche Galerie führen musste, wo endlose Reihen riesiger Gemälde, flankiert von Statuen und Büsten, die ruhmreiche Geschichte von Quel'thalas erzählten. Jedes einzelne der kunstvollen Bilder schien ihm zu spotten, ihm seine eigene Schwäche vor Augen zu führen und ihn dazu verleiten zu wollen noch tiefer in diese fruchtlosen Gedanken abzudriften.

Schlimmer noch – sie hatten Erfolg.

Ein Bild im Besonderen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit geradezu magisch an. Es zeigte den kritischen Moment der finalen Schlacht der Trollkriege, in der die Allianz aus Elfen und Menschen letztendlich gegen die riesigen Armeen des Trollimperiums triumphierte. Codiall war mit den Geschichten dieser Zeit aufgewachsen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Annalen jener Tage und wie ihm sein Großvater voller Inbrunst und Sehnsucht daraus vorgelesen hatte. Seine Augen hatten jedes Mal ein bisschen heller geleuchtet, wenn er von den heroischen Sturmangriffen der elfischen Ritter und dem geernteten Ruhm sprach. Die Niederlage der Trolle war auch ihr Verdienst gewesen, hatte er immer betont, auch wenn die Leute das gerne vergessen würden. Die Spur von Bitterkeit in der Stimme seines Großvaters hatte Codiall als Kind nicht wahrgenommen. Damals war für ihn lediglich klar gewesen, dass auch er so ein Ritter werden würde. Es war ohnehin Tradition in seiner Familie gewesen und er hatte davon geträumt dieser Tradition seine Ehre zu erweisen. Er schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. Was für ein närrisches Blag er doch gewesen war.

Es hatte seine Zeit gedauert, aber als er älter wurde, hatte er schließlich feststellen müssen, dass sein Großvater recht gehabt hatte. Quel'thalas hatte die Größe seiner Ritter vergessen und nichts, außer vielleicht der Untergang der Welt selbst, würde daran etwas ändern.

Geleitet von diesem Gedanken ließ Codiall die Galerie mürrisch hinter sich. Seine Route führte ihn weiter durch das scheinbar endlose Gewirr von Gängen, in dem er sich nach all den Jahren selbst blind zurechtgefunden hätte. Sie waren der Spiegel seiner eigenen Bedeutungslosigkeit und der Inbegriff von allem, was er an seiner Stellung verabscheute. Nichts hatte sich hier verändert. Es gab keine neue Kerbe, nicht den kleinsten, unbekannten Fleck und selbst die Art und Weise, in der das Licht durch die Fenster fiel, hatte Codiall mit den Jahren in und auswendig gelernt. Alles war makellos, von immerwährender Vollkommenheit, seine ganz persönliche Folterkammer aus unzermürbbarem Stillstand. Auch im Anblick der in der Zeit erstarrten Wälder vermochte Codiall weder Unterhaltung noch Trost zu finden. Im Gegenteil, der Anblick widerte ihn regelrecht an.

Sein Volk verehrte den Wald über alle Maßen. Sie krallten sich so sehr an das Land, dass jeder kleine Klumpen Dreck zum Symbol wurde. Als die orcische Horde ihren Feldzug nach Quel'thalas getragen und Teile der Wälder in Brandt gesteckt hatte, hätte man meinen können, dass das Leben eines Baumes seinem Volk wichtiger wäre als das eines Soldaten, so sehr hatte die Schändung der Wälder die Quel'dorei in Rage versetzt. Wenn es nach Codiall gegangen wäre, hätten die Orcs den ganzen Wald in Schutt und Asche legen können. Er wäre der Letzte gewesen, der diesem Verlust nachgeweint hätte. Vermutlich hätte er sich insgeheim sogar gefreut.

Immer hin waren es die Wälder gewesen, die das Rittertum im Endeffekt erstickt hatten. Die Ritter hatten dazu beigetragen die riesige Trollarmee zu zerschlagen, doch im Grunde hatten sie damit gleichzeitig auch sich selbst besiegt. Der Triumph war so groß und die Zahl erschlagener Feinde so gewaltig gewesen, dass sich die Trolle nie wieder von dieser Niederlage erholt hatten. Nie wieder hatte man eine auch nur annähernd vergleichbare Streitmacht aus ihrem Territorium hervorbrechen sehen. Das war das Ende der offenen Feldschlachten gewesen, das Ende von Schlachtformationen, die dicht gedrängt aufeinander prallten und das Ende von heroischen Sturmangriffen. Stattdessen spielte man nun Katz und Maus, versteckte sich voreinander in den Wäldern und schlug aus dem Hinterhalt zu, verwickelte seine Gegner in Geplänkel und Scharmützel, und sicherte so seine Grenzen. Für schwere Kavallerie hatte es in diesem schäbigen Gelände und in dieser unwürdigen Art der Kriegsführung keinen Platz mehr gegeben, und der Ruhm der Ritterschaft war binnen weniger Jahrzehnte vom Wald verschluckt worden. Selbst die Drachenfalkenritter hatten dem nicht entgehen können.

Die Zeit der Bogenschützen und Waldläufer brach an. Das Volk fand in ihnen neue Helden, und die Ritter gerieten in Vergessenheit, bis zu einem Punkt, an dem man zu glauben versucht war, dass es die Menschen waren, die die Ideale des Rittertums und diesen Stand erfunden hatten, was natürlich lächerlich war. Die Menschen von Arathor hatten das Rittertum, wie so vieles andere auch, der Gnade der Quel'dorei zu verdanken, auch wenn es eine entmutigende Vorstellung war, dass Ritterlichkeit bei den Menschen seit dieser Zeit aufblühte und prächtig gedieh, während sie bei ihren eigentlichen Urhebern kaum noch aufzufinden war. Es ließ das Rittertum primitiv und rückständig wirken, und das verärgerte Codiall. Nicht etwa, weil es ihm schmerzhaft bewusst gemacht hätte, dass der ritterliche Kodex tatsächlich etwas Unpraktikables und Hinderliches war, denn darüber war er sich völlig im Klaren. Nur besonders junge oder naive Mitglieder der Garde gaben sich der Illusion hin, dass der Ehrenkodex aus ihnen aufrichtigere, wahrhaftigere Krieger machte, und Codiall war beides schon lange nicht mehr. Der wahre Grund, warum ihn diese Tatsache wütend machte, war sehr viel einfacher: Es hielt ihm vor Augen, dass weder diese naiven Jünglinge, die seine Kameraden sein sollten, noch die Waldläufer verstanden, worum es bei dem Dasein als Ritter wirklich ging – nämlich um Überlegenheit.

Der Kodex war nicht entstanden um aus Soldaten verweichlichte Weltverbesserer zu machen, sondern nur um den Ruhm derer zu steigern, die sich ihm unterwarfen und trotzdem triumphierten. Es lag keine Kunst darin einen Troll mit einem Pfeil niederzustrecken, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot. Die Gelegenheit aber bewusst in den Wind zu schlagen, sich der Bestie auf offenem Feld zu stellen und ihr den Todesstoß von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu versetzten – darin lag wahre Größe.

Zumindest das Königshaus hatte das nicht vergessen. Als es nicht mehr zu leugnen gewesen war, dass die Ritter keinen Platz mehr in den regulären Streitkräften hatten, hatte die Sunstrider-Dynastie sich seinen treuen Dienern angenommen und einen neuen Platz für sie gefunden. Manche Ritter wurden Offiziere bei der Infanterie, manche Kommandeure von Stützpunkten, manche fielen gar soweit, sich den Waldläufern anzuschließen, doch wieder andere wurden zu der neuen königlichen Garde, und begründeten damit eine Tradition, die bis heute Bestand hatte. Viele Familien gingen mit den Jahren dazu über die Karriere des Bogenschützen und Waldläufers als prestigeträchtiger als die eines königlichen Gardisten anzusehen, aber einige traditionsbewusste Häuser, zu denen auch Codialls gehörte, bereiteten ihre Sprösslinge noch immer von Kindesbeinen an auf das Leben bei der Garde vor.

Mit dem Dasein eines Ritters vergangener Tage hatte dies zugegebener Maßen nicht mehr viel gemein, aber Codiall für seinen Teil versuchte sich nicht allzu sehr daran zu stören. Zwar gab es immer wieder Tage, an denen er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als die Gelegenheit zu haben einem Troll seine Klinge in den Wanst zu rammen, aber für gewöhnlich bedurfte es lediglich ein paar Übungskämpfen, um ihm seinen inneren Frieden wiederzugeben. Für seine angeblich enorme Brutalität und Rücksichtslosigkeit während dieser Kämpfe war er schon mehrfach verwarnt worden, doch das interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Die Verletzungen seiner Kameraden waren ein einkalkuliertes Opfer, das er bereitwillig in Kauf nahm.

Dennoch, das Dasein bei der königlichen Garde war kein schlechtes Leben. Ihm fehlte vielleicht der persönliche Ruhm und der Nervenkitzel, aber er hatte Ansehen, ein ordentliches Auskommen, seine Familie war zufrieden und auch er selbst hatte es sich auf dieser Position des Wohlstandes mittlerweile bequem gemacht. Sollten die einfachen Soldaten doch im Dreck kriechen und sich in Büschen verstecken, während er auf weichen Kissen saß und Wein trank. Außerdem zeigte die Erfahrung, dass die Gemahlinnen der Waldläufer im Felde durchaus sehr einsam werden konnten, und oft lag es an Codiall, als Ritter und Edelmann, das Leid dieser Damen zu lindern. Ein verdorbenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er um die nächste Ecke bog.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er erreichte die dem Innenhof zugewandte Seite des Westflügels. Die große Fensterfront war hier durchzogen von fein gearbeiteten Türen, die auf einen einladenden Balkon aus weißem Kalkstein führten. Codiall senkte seinen Ranseur und trat hinaus. Über das Geländer hinweg, das mit blattgoldenen Ranken verziert war, konnte er den gesamten Innenhof überblicken. Ein Trupp Gardisten flankierte, erstarrt in der Ausübung ihrer Pflicht, das Eingangsportal, während ein einzelnes Pärchen gelassen auf den großen Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Platzes zuschlenderte. Codialls Augen blieben für einen Augenblick an der Elfendame und ihrem einladenden, roten Kleid hängen, bevor ein lautes Krächzen seinen Blick zu den Toren der Palastmauer lenkte. Eine Schar Reiter traf gerade ein und hielt auf den Eingang des Palastes zu, wo bereits Stallburschen heran eilten, um die Reittiere der hohen Herrschaften in Empfang zu nehmen. Codiall verzog abschätzig das Gesicht, und das zur Abwechslung einmal nicht wegen der eintreffenden Personen selbst, sondern wegen der Tiere auf denen sie ritten.

Die Tatsache, dass sich Falkenschreiter gegenüber den thalassischen Rössern soviel größerer Beliebtheit erfreuten, sagte soviel über die Gesellschaft seines Volkes aus. Die vogelartigen Läufer mit ihrem prachtvollen Gefieder waren auf Paraden wahrlich eine Augenweide mit der sich keine noch so schöne Schabracke messen konnte. Bedauerlicher Weise war das alles, was dieser Tage zählte – die Erscheinung.

Die Adelshäuser investierten horrende Summen in ihre privaten Zuchten. Jeder, der etwas von sich hielt, ritt mittlerweile auf einem Falkenschreiter. Jeder, abgesehen von der Königlichen Garde, die die wenigen Pferdezuchten, die noch existierten, mittlerweile eifersüchtigst hütete. Die Erben des Rittertums hatten weder ihre Wurzeln, noch die Qualitäten eines echten Reittieres vergessen.

Codiall hatte vor einigen Monaten gehört, dass eine Gruppe verweichlichter Adelssprösslinge bei einem Ausritt von ein paar Trollen überrascht worden war, die es irgendwie hinter die Linien der Waldläufer geschafft hatten. Einer der Reiter, mit etwas Mumm in den Knochen, war den Trollen angeblich auf dem Rücken seines Schreiters entgegen gestürmt, vielleicht um seinen Freunden die Gelegenheit zur Flucht zu ermöglichen, vielleicht auch nur um einer der anwesenden Damen zu imponieren, oder aus purer Überheblichkeit. Was auch immer die Beweggründe des Reiters gewesen waren, für Codiall stand fest, dass eine selten dämliche Idee gewesen war.

Die Trolle hatten sich vom Ansturm eines Elfen auf einem übergroßen Vogel nicht wirklich beeindrucken lassen, und Codiall konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln.

Ein ausgewachsener Waldtroll war in Einzelfällen durchaus in der Lage es mit dem Gewicht eines durchschnittlichen Falkenschreiters aufzunehmen. Darüber hinaus stellte das Gewicht eines Reiters für die Tiere eine ungemein größere Belastung da, als sie es für ein Streitross getan hätte. Die Tiere büßten dadurch einen großen Teil ihrer Beweglichkeit und Geschwindigkeit ein. Kurz gesagt hatte der Reiter eines Falkenschreiters bei einem Angriff nur einen Bruchteil der Wucht zur Verfügung, die einen wahren Kavallerieangriff so verheerend machte.

Selbst die Trolle wussten das, und an diesem Tag hatten sie sich dementsprechend verhalten.

Nach allem, was Codiall gehört hatte, hatte einer der Trolle sich dem Sprössling auf seinem Schreiter schlichtweg entgegen geschmissen, und zuerst dem Vogel und danach seinem Besitzer den Hals umgedreht. Codiall musste grinsen, wenn er an soviel Dummheit dachte, und es verschaffte ihm auch eine gewisse Genugtuung. Das kam eben davon, wenn man vergaß, worauf es in einem Kampf ankam.

Er schaute noch zu, wie die Reiterschar absaß und im Palast verschwand, während die Tiere in die Ställe geführt wurden. Es dauerte nicht lange, und auf dem Hof war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Codiall war gerade dabei sich abzuwenden, als direkt hinter ihm eine höhnische Frauenstimme erklang.

»Sieh mal einer an. Mir war nicht klar, dass die Garde jetzt schon fürs Herumstehen bezahlt wird.«

Codiall erstarrte augenblicklich. Er schluckte schwer. Ein Anflug von Panik keimte in ihm auf, doch er rang ihn nieder und rief seinen Körper zu Ruhe. Es galt einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Man hatte ihn erwischt, ja, aber das an sich war noch kein Weltuntergang. Für gewöhnlich hörte man in den hallenden Gängen des Palastes jede andere Person lange bevor man sie zu Gesicht bekam. Selbst draußen auf dem Balkon hätte er es merken müssen, dass jemand im Anmarsch war. Doch da war nichts gewesen, nicht ein einziger, unscheinbarer Laut. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass die Person, die gerade hinter ihm stand, es gewohnt war sich lautlos fortzubewegen. Er atmete leise aus und entspannte sich ein wenig. Es war äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass es sich bei so jemandem um eine bedeutende Autoritätsperson handelte.

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und drehte sich um. Die Elfe lehnte in betont verwegener Haltung im Türrahmen der Fensterfront und starrte ihn mit unverhohlener Feindseligkeit an. Codiall war sich sicher sie noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben, aber gleichzeitig kam sie ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Ihre Tracht wies sie eindeutig als Waldläuferin aus, und die Kriegsbemalung im Gesicht kennzeichnete sie als Rangerin, vielleicht sogar als Mitglied der Farstrider.

Codialls Haltung änderte sich augenblicklich. Er hob leicht den Kopf und warf seinem Überraschungsgast einen herablassenden Blick zu. Welche Stellung dieses Weib auch immer einnehmen mochte – ihm hatte sie nichts zu sagen. Er war ein Mitglied der königlichen Garde, und wenn der Oberbefehlshaber der Streitkräfte sich mittlerweile auch Ranger-General schimpfen mochte, hatte dieser und seinesgleichen der persönlichen Garde des Königs gegenüber keinerlei Befehlsgewalt. Diese Unabhängigkeit bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit hervorzuheben war innerhalb der Garde seit Langem ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz und sorgte ständig für Rangeleien mit den Waldläufern. Für gewöhnlich zögerte Codiall nicht genau das zu provozieren, doch er rang sich dazu durch zunächst abzuwarten. Dies wurde nicht unwesentlich von der simplen Tatsache beeinflusst, dass die Elfe auf den zweiten Blick durchaus attraktiv war.

»Eine der Schattenseiten des Wächterdaseins«, antwortete er theatralisch. »Der Palast bewegt sich nicht, also tut die Garde es auch nicht.«

»Selbst wenn man eigentlich auf Streife ist? Die Logik dahinter entzieht sich mir. Vielleicht kann der Gardehauptmann mir da weiterhelfen, wenn ich ihn darauf anspreche.«

Was für ein Miststück, dachte Codiall mit einem Anflug von Sympathie, der sein aufgesetztes Lächeln in ein aufrichtiges, angriffslustiges Grinsen verwandelte. Sein Plan abzuwarten ging binnen Sekunden in Flammen auf. So eine herrliche Einladung zu einer Rangelei konnte er unmöglich guten Gewissens ausschlagen.

»Nur zu«, antwortete er. »Womöglich könnt ihr ihm dann gleich erklären, warum eine Rangerin, die eigentlich dringendere Angelegenheit zu erledigen haben sollte, im Palast herum streunt und Mitglieder der Königlichen Garde anpöbelt.« Er trat an sie heran. »Ich fürchte unter diesen Umständen bin ich verpflichtet euch zu fragen, Rangerin, wer seid ihr und was ist der Grund für euren Aufenthalt?«

Die Elfe löste sich aus dem Türrahmen und schob aufmüpfig das Kinn nach vorne. »Mein Name ist Alanassori Everdawn. Ich bin persönliche Botin im Dienste von Ranger-General Windrunner.«

Die Worte waren dazu gedacht ihn einzuschüchtern, doch Codiall konnte auch den Stolz in ihrer Stimme hören, und wo Stolz war, war ein guter Angriffspunkt meist nicht fern.

»Schön, eine Laufburschin also. Ich nehme an ihr seid hier um eine Nachricht eurer Herrin zu überbringen?«

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. »Bin ich.«

»Und ihr habt die Botschaft überbracht?«

»Selbstverständlich!«

»Dann habt ihr hier nichts mehr zu suchen. Ihr dürft gehen und euch wieder euren anderen Pflichten zuwenden«, sagte Codiall in einem gönnerhaften Tonfall, der Alanassoris Wut wie erhofft nur noch weiter anzustacheln schien.

»Das werde ich auch«, erwiderte sie schnippisch. »Aber zuvor habe ich noch eine weitere Angelegenheit zu klären. Etwas Persönliches. Mit euch.«

Codiall schob verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Ach, daher weht der Wind. Ihr behelligt mich gar nicht zufällig? Na fein. Was habe ich euch also getan?«

»Tut nicht so unwissend, das wisst ihr ganz genau!« Die Frustration in ihrer Stimme war mehr als offenkundig. Ihre Hände tasteten langsam nach den Griffen ihrer langen Jagdmesser, während sie ihn mit ihren Blicken durchbohrte. Sie erwartete eine Antwort und Codiall fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick fast ein wenig verwundbar, denn er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was diese Frau von ihm wollte. Glücklicher Weise war ihre Geduld knapp bemessen.

»Ich weiß von der Affäre zwischen euch und der Gefährtin meines Bruders«, verkündete sie mit vor Abscheu triefender Stimme. »Also hört auf euch dumm zu stellen, Feigling!«

Codiall stockte kurz, aber dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Der Bruder. Das Gemälde in Liondras Haus. Die Ähnlichkeit! Deswegen war sie ihm so bekannt vorgekommen. Sein Geistesblitz blieb auch Alanassori nicht verborgen.

»Erinnert ihr euch wieder, ja? Gut! Ich bin hier um euch zu sagen, dass diese Sache hier und jetzt zu Ende ist.«

Codiall grinste. Er war eher der Meinung, dass die Sache gerade erst anfing. »Vorbei sagt ihr? Seltsam. Das Gefühl hatte ich bei meinem letzten Besuch gar nicht.«

»Sie hat einen Fehler begangen und daraus gelernt. Sie will euch nicht wiedersehen.«

»Bloß einen Fehler? Die gute Liondra schien mit dem Zählen ein wenig durcheinander gekommen zu sein.« Codiall legte den Kopf schief. »Meint ihr nicht das sollte ich aus ihrem Mund hören?«

Die Rangerin seufzte verärgert. »Ihr hört nicht zu. Sie will euch nie wieder sehen.«

»Und dafür kommt ihr extra zu mir? Nein. Ein Brief hätte es auch getan. Aber ihr wollt sicher gehen, dass ich nicht noch einmal zu ihr gehe und eine Erklärung verlange. Ihr habt Angst davor, dass wenn sie mich wiedersieht, sie erkennt, dass ihr einziger Fehler war euren Bruder als Gefährten zu wählen.«

Alanassori ließ den Seitenhieb kommentarlos passieren. Wie versteinert stand sie da und starrte ihn wütend an. Codiall wagte einen kurzen Blick nach unten. Was er sah, war äußerst zufriedenstellend. Das Gesicht der Rangerin mochte seine Beleidigung einfach ignoriert haben, aber ihre Hände, die sich krampfhaft an die Griffe ihrer Messer klammerten, hatten das nicht. Er ließ seinen zufriedenen Blick eine Weile an Ort und Stelle ruhen, bevor er ihn wieder hob und sein Gegenüber selbstgefällig anschaute.

»Es ist ja nicht meine Schuld wenn euer Bruder nicht in der Lage ist seine Frau zu befriedigen. Ich bin lediglich ein Bote, wenn ihr wollt, so wie ihr es seid – und ihr solltet am allerbesten wissen, dass man für schlechte Kunde nicht den Boten verantwortlich macht.«

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und sie wäre ihm an die Gurgel gesprungen. Er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen – den Hass und den Willen zu töten. Aber wie er selbst hatte auch die Rangerin gelernt ihre Gefühle im Zaun zu halten. Ein weiterer Lidschlag und sie hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Codiall war tatsächlich ein wenig beeindruckt.

Alanassori jedoch trat einen Schritt zurück, die Wut in ihren Augen jetzt durchzogen von einer Spur von Zweifel. Der Gedanke die Kontrolle zu verlieren schien ihr Angst einzujagen, und damit hatte sie das bisschen Anerkennung von Seiten Codialls sofort wieder verspielt. Ihr kleines Duell war vorbei. Er hatte gewonnen.

»Ihr seid gewarnt worden, Gardist. Zurück an die Arbeit mit euch«, sagte Alanassori, ein letztes Mal um einen scharfen Tonfall bemüht, doch weder ihre Stimme, noch ihre nun so zurückhaltende Körperhaltung, vermochten Codiall für auch nur einen Augenblick zu täuschen. In etwas, das für Codiall nichts geringeres als eine Flucht darstellte, eilte die Elfe davon.

»Sagt Liondra, ich sehe sie bald!« rief er ihr hinterher. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Alanassori verschwand lautlos in den Gängen, die zurück zur Galerie führten und ließ Codiall allein auf dem Balkon zurück. Er ließ sich seinen kleinen Triumph auf der Zunge zergehen, doch es war nur ein flüchtiges Vergnügen. Sein Blick schweifte noch einmal über den Innenhof. Er seufzte missmutig. Auf gewisse Weise vermisste er die Rangerin jetzt schon. Sie hatte ihn zumindest auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Er seufzte noch einmal und wandte sich widerwillig erneut seinen Pflichten zu.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Er war mittlerweile in wesentlich belebtere Teile des Palastes vorgestoßen. Bedienstete eilten hier in regelmäßigen Abständen umher um die Bedürfnisse ihrer Herren zufrieden zu stellen. Sie alle machten instinktiv einen großen Bogen um ihn. Codiall war das nur recht. Er hatte sich längst wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken zurückgezogen. Er hielt gerade auf eine große, doppelflügelige Tür zu als er dahinter unerwartet gedämpfte Stimmen hörte.

Augenblicklich übernahmen Jahrzehnte des Trainings die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Ein ausfallender Schritt trug ihn mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Er nahm Haltung an und erstarrte, den Ranseur einen Fuß breit von sich gestreckt, den Blick leicht gehoben um keine der Gäste zu beleidigen. Dann wartete er. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet.

»Und deshalb kann sich die Synode nicht sofort um euer Anliegen kümmern, verehrter Bischof«, sagte eine schmeichlerische Stimme, die Codiall sofort als Gariol Featherbreeze erkannte. Codiall widerstand dem Impuls einen Blick auf den Sekretär der Synode zu werfen. Stattdessen wartete er mit versteinerter Miene, bis Featherbreeze mit seinen Gästen an ihm vorbei schritt. Featherbreeze ging wie erwartet vorneweg, zusammen mit einem hochgewachsen Elfen in weiß-goldenen Gewändern. Ihnen folgten in respektvollem Abstand vier weitere Personen, deren Roben auf gewisse Art und Weise noch schlichter waren als es die Tracht der Rangerin gewesen war, und das ohne sich dafür mit dem Argument der Zweckmäßigkeit entschuldigen zu können. Es war ein beleidigender Anblick. Codiall hätte am liebsten die Nase gerümpft.

Von alleine wäre er nie darauf gekommen um wen es sich bei diesen merkwürdigen Gestalten handeln könnte, aber Gariol Featherbreeze hatte ihm einen wertvollen Hinweis gegeben. Er hatte den Anführer der Gruppe mit 'Bischof' angesprochen; einem merkwürdigen Titel, der weder einem noblem Geblüt, noch einem militärischen oder administrativen Rang am Hofe entsprang. Codiall war sich nicht sicher, aber soweit er wusste, wurde er ausschließlich von einer kleinen, merkwürdigen Randgruppe innerhalb von Quel'thalas vergeben – der sogenannten Kirche des Lichtes.

Codiall wusste nicht viel über diese Vereinigung, aber was man ihm erzählt hatte, war geradezu lächerlich gewesen. Offensichtlich unterwarfen sich diese Gestalten freiwillig einer magischen, angeblich wohlwollenden Kraft, die von den Menschen 'entdeckt' worden war. In ihrem Namen strebten sie danach die Welt zu einem 'besseren' Ort zu machen, was auch immer das bedeuten mochte. Dass der ein oder andere Mensch auf so einen Unsinn hereinfallen mochte, konnte sich Codiall gerade noch vorstellen. Bei einem Mitglied seines eigenen Volkes sah das allerdings anders aus. All die Wunder, die sie mit Magie und dem Segen des Sonnenbrunnens vollbracht hatten, hätten Beweis genug sein müssen, dass die Quel'dorei nichts oder niemanden brauchten um aus dieser Welt das zu machen, was sie wollten. Ob diese höhere Macht der Menschen nun existierte oder nicht – ihr Volk war nicht auf sie angewiesen. Jeder, der das nicht erkannte, war in seinen Augen nichts weiter als ein Narr.

Noch während Codiall diesen Gedanken hegte, geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Die Letzte im Gefolge des Bischofs, eine junge Elfe, hielt direkt vor ihm inne und starrte ihn unverhohlen an. Sein eigener Blick ging über sie hinweg, aber er konnte spüren wie ihre Augen sein Gesicht abtasteten. Er rührte sich nicht. Ablenkungen zu widerstehen war Teil seiner Aufgabe und er fest entschlossen sich nicht von dieser offensichtlich geistig verwirrten Elfe aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

Wie aufs Stichwort machte die Elfe noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, während der Rest ihrer Gruppe weiter den Gang hinunter ging. Sie stand jetzt direkt vor ihm. Codiall wusste nicht, was dieser Unsinn bedeuten sollte, aber die Elfe fing an, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang geschah nichts, doch dann stupste ihn die Elfe an. Damit war das Maß voll. Sein festgefrorener Blick flammte auf und richtete sich zornig auf die junge Anhängerin des Bischofs.

»Was!«

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Sein Gegenüber zuckte weder zusammen, noch wich sie wie erwartet vor ihm zurück. Stattdessen erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Lächeln auf den Lippen der jungen Elfe. Es war ein eigenartiges Lächeln, von einer Aufrichtigkeit und Offenherzigkeit, dass es Codiall einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Die Elfe hielt das Lächeln für einige Sekunden aufrecht und nickte ihm kaum merklich zu, bevor sie ihn stehen ließ und sich beeilte wieder zu ihrer Gruppe aufzuschließen. Codiall schaute ihr verdutzt nach. Er wusste nicht, was gerade passiert war, aber dieses jeglicher Logik entbehrende Lächeln hallte in seinen Gedanken nach und ohne es zu merken zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Erst als die Schar des Bischofs aus seinem Blickwinkel verschwunden war, wurde er sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er lächelte. Das Lächeln verwelkte noch im selben Augenblick. Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Großartig, dachte er mürrisch. Dieser Wahnsinn war offensichtlich ansteckend.

Der Rest des Tages kroch unsäglich langsam dahin, mit nicht enden wollenden Stunden in denen das Bild der Anhängerin des Bischofs Codiall verfolgte, ganz gleich was er auch tat in dem Bestreben die Geschehnisse zu verdrängen. Er versuchte seine für sich selbst unbegreifbare Reaktion mit einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit abzutun, mit den Strapazen der letzten Wochen, mit Krankheit oder sogar einem Zauber, den irgendjemand auf ihn gelegt hatte. Jede Erklärung war ihm recht, aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm wusste insgeheim, dass er sich etwas vormachte. Die Wahrheit war ebenso einfach wie beschämend. Irgendetwas an der Art der jungen Elfe hatte ihn berührt. Seine Ruhelosigkeit und aufgewühlten Gedanken bezeugten das, und die Abscheu vor diesem instinktiven Verständnis der Tatsachen brodelte nagend unter der Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins.

Seine Schicht näherte sich allmählich ihrem Ende, und Codiall konnte es kaum erwarten diesen Tag endlich hinter sich zu lassen. Er drehte gerade seine letzte Runde durch die riesigen Palastgärten, die im kupfernen Licht der untergehenden Sonne feurig zu schimmern schienen. Die Luft war angenehm kühl, und der Blumenduft betörend und verführerisch, aber Codiall war völlig blind für die umschmeichelnden Sinneseindrücke.

Er marschierte übel gelaunt voran, seine düstere Stimmung versteckt unter einer dünnen Fassade aus Disziplin und falscher Gelassenheit. Es war wenig los im Park zu dieser voranschreitenden Stunde. Codiall rechnete nicht damit, irgendjemandem von Interesse zu begegnen. Umso überraschter war er als er auf einer Kreuzung Tir'arno Embershield erblickte, einen jungen Gardisten bei der Königlichen Garde. Tir'arno und er kannten sich, auch wenn man von Codialls Seite von keiner besonderen Sympathie für den Grünschnabel sprechen konnte. Der Junge war noch gutgläubig und naiv, so wie viele der neuen Rekruten, bevor die Realität sie einholte. Codiall machte ihm das nicht zum Vorwurf, solange Tir'arno beweisen würde, dass er dieser Naivität entwachsen konnte.

Neben dem jungen Gardisten ging eine Elfe, die offensichtlich nicht in den Palast gehörte. Im Gegensatz zu Tir'arno, der die prachtvolle Rüstung der Garde trug, trug sie eine einfache, farbenfrohe Tracht aus Leder und Leinen, verziert mit blankpoliertem Kupferdraht und dazu einen großen, mit Federn besetzten Hut. Eine Harfe ruhte in ihren Händen, was es Codiall ziemlich einfach machte ihre Stellung zu erraten.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass einige Barden in die Palastgärten vorgelassen wurden. Von Zeit zu Zeit durften sie hier die hohe Gesellschaft unterhalten, und sich dabei eine hübsche Summe verdienen. Die Wenigsten allerdings nahmen sich nach so einem Tag die Zeit, um mit einem Mitglied der Königlichen Garde durch die Gärten zu spazieren. Die Art und Weise, wie die Bardin und Tir'arno sich anschauten, sprach dabei Bände über die Natur dieses Spazierganges.

Codialls Neugier war geweckt.

Er ging eine Weile in einigem Abstand hinter dem Pärchen her, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Klirren seiner Rüstung dafür sorgte, dass er entdeckt wurde. Die Elfe schaute etwas besorgt drein, aber Tir'arno lächelte nur und salutierte in Codialls Richtung. Codiall nickte. Er erreichte sie in genau dem Moment, als die Bardin sich verabschiedete, einen leichten Knicks machte und leichtfüßig davon eilte. Codiall fragte sich, ob sie vor der Präsenz eines zweiten Gardisten im allgemeinen, oder vor ihm insbesondere floh. Für möglich gehalten hätte er beides.

Tir'arno schien sich an dem verfrühten Aufbruch seiner Begleitung nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Er lächelte einfach verträumt und schaute ihr nach. Codiall musste den Kopf schütteln bei soviel offensichtlicher Vernarrtheit.

»Nicht übel«, sagte er trotzdem. »Ich freue mich für dich. Sie ist eine nette Eroberung.«

Tir'arno schüttelte seinerseits den Kopf. »Sie ist keine Eroberung. Sie ist etwas Besonderes.«

Codiall lachte. »Sind sie das nicht alle zuerst? Vertrau mir, es hält nicht an. Das tut es nie.«

»Dann hast du bisher vielleicht die Richtige noch nicht getroffen. Glaub mir, bei ihr wird es anhalten. Ich will, dass sie meine Weggefährtin wird.«

Das Gespräch steuerte langsam in eine Richtung, die Codiall eindeutig missfiel. Nicht nur, dass Tir'arno ihm gerade klar widersprochen und seine Beurteilung der Situation in Zweifel gezogen hatte, nein, der Jüngling schien darüber hinaus noch einen unsagbar dummen Entschluss gefasst zu haben.

»Tatsächlich?« fragte er nur um Zeit zu gewinnen. »Du willst den Rest deines Lebens mit ihr verbringen?«

Tir'arno nickte bekräftigend.

»Und diese Erkenntnis ist dir gekommen nachdem du sie wie lange kennst?«

»Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Sie ist die Richtige. Ich weiß es.«

»Aus welcher Familie stammt sie?«

Tir'arno zögerte. Er senkte den Blick. Das sagte Codiall mehr, als er wissen musste.

»Sie ist eine Wildchase«, brachte Tir'arno schließlich hervor

»Das klingt nach keiner Adelsfamilie, die ich kenne.«, erwiderte Codiall lauernd. Es war eine Anschuldigung, keine Frage. Es gab keine Adelsfamilie, die er nicht zumindest vom Namen her kannte. Tir'arno wusste das so gut wie er selbst.

Der junge Gardist seufzte bekennend. »Das ist sie auch nicht. Es ist eine Familie aus der Stadt.«

Codialls Züge entgleisten. Feindseligkeit blitzte in seinen Augen auf, doch er rief seinen Körper mit eiserner Disziplin zur Ordnung und als Tir'arno aufschaute, blickte er in ein betroffenes und mitfühlendes Gesicht.

»Was soll ich bloß tun?« fragte er mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung.

Codialls erster Impuls war gewesen Tir'arno seine beleidigenden Gedanken auf der Stelle aus dem Gedächtnis zu prügeln. Er war kein Moralapostel. Er wusste, dass Liebschaften, Affären und das Zeugen von Bastarden an der Tagesordnung lagen. Er selbst hatte mehr als nur seinen Anteil an diesen Machenschaften gehabt, aber eine Bardin aus der Stadt als Weggefährtin auszuwählen, war etwas völlig anderes. Es war eine Schande und sobald es publik würde, würde es nicht nur Tir'arnos Ansehen schaden, sondern auch dem seiner Familie und auf kurz oder lang dem gesamten Adel. Codiall würde das nicht zulassen.

Tir'arnos Hilfegesuch und das leichtsinnige Vertrauen, mit dem der Jüngling in das Gespräch eingetreten war, ließen Codiall allerdings in einer Position zurück, in der er die Sache womöglich ohne Gewaltanwendung und die damit Verbundenen Sanktionen für ihn selbst, bereinigen konnte. Er schaute der Bardin nach, die nur noch eine kleiner werdende Gestalt in der Ferne war. Er grinste voll finsterer Vorfreude in sich hinein, als ein Plan in seinem Kopf Gestalt annahm.

Im nächsten Moment klopfte er Tir'arno sanft auf die Schulter.

»Du glaubst nicht, dass deine Familie es verstehen wird? Wenn es wahr ist, dass du sie liebst, dann wird – «

»NICHTS DANN! « zischte Tir'arno aufgelöst. »Du weißt genau, wie die Dinge hier laufen. Liebe bedeutet in unseren Kreisen gar nichts! Meine Familie wird einer solchen Verbindung nie ihren Segen geben, ganz gleich wie ich empfinde. Ich könnte vor Kummer sterben und meine Familie würde sich nur um das öffentliche Ansehen Sorgen machen.«

Was für ein undankbarer, selbstsüchtiger Idiot, dachte Codiall während er versuchte möglichst betroffen zu wirken. Tir'arno, wie jeder Sohn aus gutem Hause, hatte seiner Familie alles zu verdanken – alle Privilegien, seine gute Erziehung, seinen Reichtum, alles was diese Stadtschnepfe an ihm Begehrenswert finden konnte. Er hatte diese Gaben alle angenommen, sich zu einem Inbegriff alter Tugenden und Werte meißeln lassen, doch jetzt wo ihm klar wurde, dass all diese Gaben ihren Preis hatten, wagte er es sich zu beschweren. Codiall hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt.

»Das ist wohl das Opfer, das von unserem Stand erwartet wird«, sagte er stattdessen. »Weiß deine Familie es schon?«

Tir'arno schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Meine Schwester ahnt vielleicht etwas, aber sie kann unmöglich wissen, was genau vor sich geht.«

»Bist du sicher? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich der einzige gewesen bin, der dich und deine Auserwählte heute zusammen gesehen hat, und vermutlich war dies nicht das erste derartige Treffen. Ohne dir zu nahe treten zu wollen, Freund, dein Blick verrät viel über die Natur eurer Beziehung. Deshalb, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass euch noch niemand auf die Schliche gekommen ist?«

»Bin ich«, antwortete Tir'arno gereizt. »Wenn mein Vater bereits davon erfahren hätte, hätte ich das längst zu spüren bekommen. Meine Familie rühmt sich mit vielem, aber Zurückhaltung und verlogenes Intrigenspinnen gehören nicht dazu.«

Niemand ist perfekt, dachte Codiall.

»Also gut. Hör mir genau zu. Meine Familie unterhält ein befestigtes Anwesen nahe Glitterbeak's Groove. Es liegt abgelegenen im Schatten eines kleinen Berges, verborgen in den Wäldern. Wenn es einen Ort gibt, an dem du ungestört mit deiner Bardin sein könntest, dann ist es dort. In einigen Tagen werde ich mich dorthin mit einigen vertrauenswürdigen Freunden zurück ziehen. Du bist willkommen mich zu begleiten.«

Tir'arno seufzte. Er klang erschöpft. »Du bist sehr großzügig, aber das kann ich nicht annehmen. Diese Sache betrifft nur mich und meine Familie, und dabei werde ich es belassen.«

»Gesprochen wie ein wahrer Ehrenmann, aber ist es das wirklich, was du willst? Ist deine Ehre wirklich mehr wert als die Liebe?«

Natürlich war sie das, aber Codiall konnte in Tir'arnos Augen sehen, dass seine List Erfolg hatte. Tir'arno war schwach. Das süße Versprechen, das der wohlgeformte Leib der Bardin ihm zuflüsterte und das der Junge fälschlicher Weise für etwas Besonderes hielt, hatte ihn längst übermannt. Seine Ehre war längst dahin, auch wenn er selbst sich dessen noch nicht bewusst war. Sie war unwiederbringlich besudelt und zerstört worden, als er sich dazu entschieden hatte einer räudigen Verseschmiedin zu schenken, was nicht seines zu verschenken gewesen war. Hier ging es um mehr, und im selben Moment um beschämend viel weniger.

Es ging darum den Schein zu wahren.

Eine Weile lang sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Tir'arno hatte sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen und Codiall versuchte sich seine wachsende Ungeduld nicht anmerken zu lassen. Seine Augen schweiften auf der Suche nach Ablenkung umher, doch sie fanden nichts von Interesse.

»Vielleicht hast du recht«, sagte Tir'arno schließlich. »Vielleicht gibt es wirklich wichtigeres als die Ehre.«

Codiall ignorierte die versteckte Frage. Er hatte den Sittenbrecher genau soweit, wie er ihn haben wollte. Es gab keinen Grund mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihm zu verschwenden.

»Dann werden du und deine zukünftige Weggefährtin uns begleiten?«

Tir'arno warf ihm einen langen, unsicheren Blick zu. Dann nickte er.

»Ja, wir kommen mit euch. Danke Codiall.«

Codiall konnte seine Triumphgefühle nun kaum mehr verbergen. »Dank mir nicht zu früh, mein Freund. Damit ist die Sache für euch nicht überstanden. Wie diese Sache enden wird, hängt ganz von euch beiden ab.«

»Ich weiß, aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass wir nicht allein sind.«

»Wozu hat man Freunde«, erwiderte Codiall selbstgefällig. »Ich lasse dich Zeit und Ort des Aufbruches rechtzeitig wissen. Tue mir den Gefallen und versuch bis dahin keinen Blödsinn anzustellen.«

»Sei unbesorgt. Ich werde auf der Hut sein. Trotzdem gibt es noch einige Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Du weißt ja, wo du mich finden kannst. Al diel shala.«

Mit diesen Worten wandte Tir'arno sich ab und marschierte davon. Codiall schaute ihm hinterher, bis der junge Gardist zu einem schwarzen Schemen wurde, und letztendlich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Codiall war äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst. Er würde dafür Sorgen, dass weder Tir'arno, noch sein Anhängsel, diesen Ausflug so schnell vergessen würden.

Er horchte auf als er hörte, wie jemand hinter ihn trat.

»Du wirst langsam weich.«

Codiall brauchte sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, um wen es sich handelte. Er kannte die spöttische Stimme nur zu gut, und er war – auch wenn er das in ihrer Gegenwart nie zugegeben hätte – jedes mal froh sie zu hören. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten für einen Moment nach oben. Er bemühte sich besonders beiläufig und missgelaunt zu klingen.

»Was willst du, Tilana?«

»Ich habe nur das Schauspiel genossen«, sagte die blonde Ritterin, eingeleitet durch ein kokettes Schmunzeln. »Deine Vorstellung war allerdings eher bescheiden, Codiall. Ich hätte gerne gesehen, wie du dem guten Tir'arno das Lächeln aus dem verträumten Antlitz gewischt hättest. Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, du hast nicht darüber nachgedacht. Was hat dich aufgehalten?«

Das war typisch Tilana, dachte Codiall. Dieser Frau war es völlig egal was die Konsequenzen für ihn gewesen wären. Hauptsache, es hätte sie für ein paar flüchtige Momente erheitert. Er wandte sich ihr zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Zu einfach in der Ausführung, zu kompliziert in den Folgen für mich. Aber wenn dir das schon gefallen hätte, wirst du lieben, was ich wirklich mit ihm vorhabe.«

Tilanas Züge veränderten sich augenblicklich. Das wollüstige Lächeln wich einem Ausdruck von sadistischer Faszination. Offensichtlich interessiert stolzierte sie näher an ihn heran. Ihr Gesicht war seinem nun ganz nah. Ihr betörender Duft stieg ihm in die Nase.

»Sprich schon«, hauchte sie leise.

Codiall genoss den kleinen Moment der Überlegenheit. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er die Straße herunter.

»Hast du Tir'arnos Täubchen gesehen?«

Tilana folgte seiner Geste und nickte. »Ohne Klasse, aber mit dem Hauch von Unschuld, der euch Männern oft so gefällt. Und weiter?«

»Tir'arno ist ein Dummkopf. Naiv, aber womöglich auch zu stur um sich einzuschüchtern zu lassen. Wenn ich auf ihn Druck ausgeübt hätte, hätte ihn das im Endeffekt nur in seinen Bestrebungen bestärkt und das Problem nicht aus dem Weg geräumt. Für seine Liebe kämpfen zu müssen hätte gut in sein Weltbild gepasst. Ganz anders wird es sich allerdings verhalten, wenn seine ach so große Liebe sich der Versuchung eines anderen Mannes hingibt.«

Tilanas Augen blitzten mit neu gewonnener Intensität auf. Ein Ausdruck von Überraschung und Begeisterung huschte über ihr Gesicht und ging in eine Grimasse verdorbener Vorfreude über. Sie biss sich grinsend auf die Lippen.

»Deswegen hast du Tir'arno zu dir eingeladen«, flüsterte sie mit einem Hauch von Ehrfurcht. »Es geht dir nicht um ihn, es geht um sie. Du hast vor sie zu verführen!«

Sie hielt kurz inne. Ihr Grinsen verschwand und sie schaute Codiall tief in die Augen. In ihrem Blick lag Tiefe, ein Meer von Gedanken und Erinnerungen und eine Vielzahl unausgesprochener Sätze. Sie hielt Codiall mit diesem Blick für einige Sekunden gefangen, dann blinzelte sie und das Grinsen kehrte zurück.

»Du hast recht«, sagte sie während sie die Arme um seinen Nacken legte und ihm mit einem Finger langsam die Wange herunterfuhr. »Das gefällt mir. Das gefällt mir wirklich sehr.«

Codiall nahm einen genüsslichen, tiefen Atemzug und rang die in seinem Körper aufkeimende Hitze nieder. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Schultern. Er zögerte für einen Moment und drückte sie dann von sich.

»Das merke ich. Versuch dich nicht zu sehr davon hinreißen zu lassen, ja? Ich bin nicht interessiert.«

Tilana stämmte sich verspielt gegen ihn und raunte lächelnd ein »Langweiler«, bevor sie von ihm abließ. Codiall rollte mit den Augen.

»Sei mir nicht böse, aber nach dem letzten Mal bin ich doch etwas – sagen wir skeptisch wenn es darum geht dir nahe zu sein«, sagte er und tippte sich auf die untere Rippenpartie, wo unter Rüstung und Kleidung versteckt eine schmale Narbe versteckt war.

»Die hattest du verdient«, entgegnete Tilana und beugte sich nach vorne. »Abgesehen davon, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass das die Zeit nicht wert gewesen wäre?«

Codiall lachte. »Du bist unglaublich.«

»Das wollte ich hören «, antwortete Tilana zufrieden und wandte sich wieder dem Weg zu.

Codiall rollte mit den Augen. Es war nicht als Kompliment gedacht gewesen, aber Codiall entschied sich es dabei zu belassen. Tilana Dinge zu sagen, die sie nicht hören wollte, konnte ziemlich unangenehm werden.

»Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?« fragte Tilana.

»Tir'arno.«

»Ja richtig. Was hast du jetzt vor? «

»Ich? Endlich aus dieser Rüstung herauszukommen. Der Wein ruft nach mir. «

Tilana schmunzelte. »Tut er das? Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich begleite? Irgendwelche Einwände? «

»Du willst mich begleiten? « erwiderte Codiall verwundert und warf Tilana einen extrem skeptischen Blick zu. »Hast du für heute etwa keinen unglückseligen Narren gefunden, der bereit ist sich von dir Herz und Seele herausreißen zu lassen? Tilana, ich bin entsetzt.«

»Oh, glaub mir, sie warten in Scharen, aber diese erbärmlichen Gestalten haben in letzter Zeit angefangen mich zu langweilen. Davon abgesehen, ich muss doch Sorge dafür tragen, dass du deinen kleinen Plan nicht völlig verpfuschst. Schließlich steht die Ehre der Königlichen Garde auf dem Spiel. «

Codiall grunzte höhnisch und legte den Kopf schief. »Dein Vertrauen ist wirklich herzerwärmend, meine Teure, aber wie könnte ich mich dir bei dieser Argumentation schon verweigern?« Er verbeugte sich scherzhaft und bedeutete ihr voran zu gehen. »Bitte nach euch, Milady«

Tilana nickte, hob hochnäsig den Blick, und stolzierte vorneweg. Codiall schloss binnen einiger Augenblicke zu ihr auf und sie schritten gemeinsam dem lang ersehnten Feierabend entgegen.

»Er ahnt bestimmt nicht das Geringste«, sagte Tilana, als sie den Palast schon fast erreicht hatten. Die kindliche Vorfreude in ihrer Stimme amüsierte ihn noch immer. Er warf ihr einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

»Natürlich nicht. Er denkt immerhin, dass ich ihm helfen werde.«

»Das wirst du auch«, korrigierte Tilana ihn. »Bloß nicht so, wie er es erwartet.«

Codiall zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. »Das stimmt. Dennoch, Tir'arno ist wahrscheinlich gerade dabei seine gemeinsame Zukunft mit dieser Bardenschnepfe zu planen. Vielleicht schreibt er ihr sogar gerade eine rührende Liebesbeteuerung.«

»Und sowas will sich Palastgardist schimpfen,« spottete Tilara und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. »Es ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel. Einst waren Leute wie Tir'arno die Elite unseres Volkes, und nun? Nun besteht die Mehrheit aus nichtsnutzigen, verweichlichten Schwächlingen.« Sie seufzte leise und schaute in die Ferne. »Was ist bloß aus dem Rittertum geworden?«

Codiall musste grinsen. Er hätte es selbst nicht besser sagen können.

Ende


End file.
